This invention relates generally to treatment of skin conditions and, more specifically, to the treatment of vitiligo. Most specifically, the invention relates to compositions for the treatment of vitiligo, and methods for their use.
Vitiligo, also referred to as leucoderma, is a skin condition characterized by patchy loss of pigmentation from a person""s skin. The specific causes of vitiligo are unknown; however, the depigmented areas are lacking in the skin pigment melanin, and it is believed that the disease is the result of the destruction or inhibition of the melanin secreting melanocytes in the affected areas. There may be some hereditary component to the disease, since approximately 30% of the cases have a familial correlation. It is speculated that the disease may be the result of an autoimmune condition. It is also possible that a specific metabolic defect may be involved, and in some instances, environmental factors appear to play a role.
In some instances, vitiligo can be treated with topical corticosteroids, which can stimulate melanin production, possibly by reducing immune reactions. In some instances, melanin production is stimulated by treating the patient with photosensitizing drugs such as psoralen, and then exposing the affected areas of the patient to ultraviolet light. In those instances where the depigmentation is not too extreme, cosmetic preparations may be used as a cover up. Some limited use of skin grafts has also been made. In many instances, treatment is unsuccessful, and some patients opt for chemical bleaching of the remaining pigmented skin so as to produce an even complexion. As will be appreciated, the foregoing treatments are often very harsh and frequently ineffective. Therefore, there is still a need for improved treatment methodologies.
The present invention is directed to materials and methods for the treatment of vitiligo. In its broadest aspect, the composition comprises at least one member selected from the group consisting of: Eclipta prostrata L., Angelica dahurica (Fish. ex. Hoffm), Polygonum multiforum Thumb, Astragalus complanatus, Tribulus terrestris L., Lithospermum erythrorhizon sieb et zucc, Paris petiolata (Bak. ex Forb), Salvia multiorrhiza Bge, Sophora flavescens Ait, Atractylodes lancea ; (Thumb) Dc, and combinations thereof. In particular, the Eclipta prostrata L. may be present in the composition in a range of between 10-20 weight percent. The Angelica dahurica may be present in the composition in a range of between 10-20 weight percent. The Polygonum multiforum Thumb is present in the composition in a range of between 8-15 weight percent. The Astragalus complanatus may be present in the composition in a range of between 8-15 weight percent. The Tribulus terrestris L. may be present in the composition in a range of between 8-15 weight percent. The Lithospermum erythrorhizon sieb et zucc may be present in the composition in a range of between 5-10 weight percent. The Paris petiolata may be present in the composition in a range of between 5 -10 weight percent. The Salvia multiorrhiza Bge may be present in the composition in a range of between 5-10 weight percent. The Sophora flavescens; Ait may be present in the composition in a range of between 5-10 weight percent. The Atractylodes lancea may be present in the composition in a range of between 0-6 weight percent.
Further aspects of the compositions of the present invention include enhancing the efficacy thereof by the application of one or more topical agents. A first embodiment of a topical agent is sulfur and kerosene. A second embodiment comprises ground Nevlum oporum solund in alcohol, and preferably ethyl alcohol. A third embodiment comprises Cinnamomum cassia presl, chopped Psoralea corylifalia L., alcohol (preferably ethyl alcohol) and water. A fourth embodiment comprises Portulaca oleracea L., brown sugar and vinegar. Typically, these topical treatment compositions are prepared by mixing the solid and liquid ingredients, allowing the mixture to stand for an extended period of time, and separating the supernatant liquid from the solids.
A particularly preferred embodiment of the composition of the present invention comprises, by weight:
The method of the present invention comprises administering to the patient a composition comprising: Eclipta prostrata L., Angelica dahurica (Fish. ex. Hoffm), Polygonum multiforum Thumb, Astragalus complanatus, Tribulus terrestris L., Lithospermum erythrorhizon sieb et zucc, Paris petiolata (Bak. ex Forb), Salvia multiorrhiza Bge, Sophora flavescens Ait, Atractylodes lancea (Thumb) Dc, and combinations thereof. Preferably, the composition is administered orally, and the treatment may be further enhanced by topically administering a composition selected from the group consisting of: a preparation of sulfur and kerosene; a preparation of Nevlum oporum solund and alcohol; a preparation of Cinnamomum cassia presl, Psoralea corylifalia L., alcohol and water; and a preparation of Portulaca oleracea L., brown sugar, and vinegar.